Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging current setting method, a charging method, a charging apparatus for a secondary battery which repeats a cycle including a predetermined charge period and a predetermined discharge period, and an actuator including the charging apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there is known an actuator including an end effector which repeats a cycle including a predetermined operation time and a predetermined rest time. For example, there is known an actuator or the like for performing various processing to a work piece which has been conveyed in a vehicle manufacturing factory or the like.
As such actuators, there are actuators in which a chargeable secondary battery is installed in the end effector itself in order to omit the feeding cable. In such actuators, the rest time of the end effector such as the exchanging time or the like of the work piece is used as the charge period of the secondary battery, and the operation time when the end effector performs the predetermined operation is the discharge period of the secondary battery.
A lithium ion capacitor is known as the secondary battery which is installed in such actuators. Furthermore, as a charging control method of the lithium ion capacitor, there is known to control the charge current so as to generate endothermic reaction in a case where the temperature of the lithium ion capacitor reaches a specified temperature during charging (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 3509382).